Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine-Tail Fox
The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine-Tailed Fox '(イヌイヌの実 モデル：九尾の狐 ''Inu Inu no Mi, Moderu: Kyūbi no Kitsune) is a Mythical Zoan-type Devil Fruit that allows its user to transform into a hybrid or complete form of the mythical nine-tailed fox at will and grants the potential abilities that come along with the form. It was eaten by Rena D. Stryder. Appearance The Inu Inu no Mi, Model: Nine-Tailed Fox Devil Fruit is a small navy blue mango. It has deep S-shaped swirls with 9 unique powder-blue "swirls" that appear as though they're stretching away from the stem. When transformed, the user's eyes will slightly glow varying shades of blue based on the number of tails and when all nine tails are in use for either form, they'll glow navy blue When under any form, the user's fox fur will be a powder-blue colour. Unlike the colour of the user's fur and eyes, the sharp claws and teeth are a natural white. The offensive fire attacks of the Nine Tailed zoan are a baby blue while the healing flame is white. The hybrid form grows a foot taller and at least one tail while the complete form grows four feet in length and all tails. Both forms have fox ears. Strengths This fruit grants the user the ability to change from their human form to a hybrid or the complete form of the Nine-Tailed Fox. The hybrid form has a combination of their original form and zoan's physical capabilities while the complete form has a strength that outclasses the hybrid's raw power. The Nine Tailed Fox model gives the user enhanced recovery, claws and fangs, and enhanced versions of the senses. In hybrid form, the user will gain enhanced agility, flexibility, and grace. In the complete form, the user gains enhanced speed. In the various hybrid forms of the fruit, the user can choose to have one to nine tails. The physical capabilities of the user will depend on the number of tails currently in action for the hybrid form while in action but in the user's complete form, all nine tails will be in use at the very beginning. In hybrid form, the user can summon fire from their tails and hands or paws. In their complete form, the user is able to shoot powerful bolts of flame from the user's tails and summon fire from their mouth. Other than the powerful attacks of flame, the user is also able to entrance or attract the attention of others.The user is also able to summon up healing fire from their hands or paws that can reverse the damage of wounds and if it is within their power, they can bring others back from the brink of death. Weaknesses There are no known weakness aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage 'Hybrid Form: ' '''Change of Hearts: '''In this form, the user shoots a heart shaped flame at their target which allows the user to control their target temporarily. Those with Conquerer's Haki are able to resist the move's effects. '''Knock Out Flame: '''The user sends flames to circle around the target's head. The blue flames hypnotize the target into unconsciousness. Those with Conquerer's Haki are able to resist the move's affects. Useful when the target is stationary. '''Flame Strike: '''With the flames in one hand, the user palms the attack at close range, striking and burning the target. '''Twin Flame Strike: '''The same move as Flame Strike but with double the power and double the flame. '''Gun Fire: '''The user throws a flame from one hand, burning the target. '''Shotgun Fire: '''The user throws two flames from their hands, burning the target with an increased area of effect field. '''Fire Salvo: '''The user throws flame from their hands and whips the fire at their target or targets. '''Fire Volley: '''The user whips flames from their tails at their target or targets. '''Celestial Burn: '''Summoning up a white flame, the user places the flame against the wound of the target. This then slips down to the deepest area of the wound and heals outward, reversing as much of the damage as the user is able. '''Complete Form: '''Inferno Cannon: '''Lets loose a bolt of flame from the user's jaws which strikes and explodes upwards '''Torrential Flame: '''Looses a wild stream of fire. '''Blaze Barrage: '''Rapid fire shooting of flame from the user's mouth and tails. '''Star Fall: '''Shoots a massive bolt of flame from the user's mouth into the sky. '''Star Bombardment: '''Shoots massive bolts of flame from the user's mouth and tails into the sky. '''Supernova: '''Shooting a very condensed bolt of flame that was combined from the user's tails and mouth at the intended target or area which, when it strikes something, will release a massive explosion. Category:Devil Fruit Category:Zoan Category:Mythical Zoan Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruits Category:Ossyria Category:Rena D. Stryder